My Part story of Kozakura
by beau-peep
Summary: Who knew going to quench a craving for chocolate would change Kozakura's life. She has been living a long life not knowing much about herself until she walks in to Urahara's shop. Now finding out that he is in fact her brother that made her forget everything about her life to protect her from the man she was with. Find out what her part is in the soul society.
1. Chapter 1

i had this for a while and i was debating on putting it up, i figured what the hell if people don't like it they dont have to read it. i hope people like it. i noticed a thaem, i like making my character a sister of someone important in my story's. first "Luffy has a Twin" and now this. i hope you like let me know, and i don't own bleach i wish.

Chapter 1

I walk in to a candy shop looking to kill my craving for chocolate. The store was called Urahara's and for some reason I was drawn to it like an ant to sugar. I move around and look for my favorite candy. Moving slowly though the store I can't help but to get this feeling that not only have I been here before but I feel happy being in here. I jump when someone behind me says something

"Can I help you ma'am" I turn around and look up and up, and up to this really tall man with a dreads

"Ah I'm looking for my favorite candy…" I was cut off by him saying

"Chocolate with coconut in it right" I stare at him and now just realize this guy has not stopped staring at me since he set his eyes on me. He had a strange look on his face like he wasn't sure what he should do.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Ah lucky guess I know my customers. The candy you are looking for is over in this section called nee-sans corner. It also has the chocolate with caramel and the small jelly candies." The man showed me were the section was

"Huh that's funny they are all my favorite candy. I eat them all the time." The man just stood there staring at me and I could swear it look like he was going to cry.

"Ah I'll be right back ok I'll have to go in the back for a minute" the man runs to the back room. I stared after him because I feel I have seen this man before. I have been living in Karakora town for as long as I could remember; which I don't remember too much my memories have disappeared a while ago. I only remember from certain part of my life and on. Before then I have no idea, I was told I suffered from some kind of brain damage form an accident I had but I don't know. I go to the school here and live on my own. The thing that's different with me is that I have been living for a long time and I don't know why I have not been growing any older. I have been hiding for a while but I decided that I was getting lonely and sighed up for school. I have been going for 3 days and I quickly made some friends. I have been hanging with this girl named Orihime. She introduced me to her friends Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū. I like them a lot because they give off the same energy I do. I look up to the man coming from the back and he was not alone.

I look at the man that followed him and almost drop to the ground from the pain in my head. Oh god did that hurt. I had my eyes focused on the grown in till a pair of wooden clogs appeared in my vision. I move my eyes up and take in a pair of green pants and shirt, and black robe. I take in blond hair covered by a green and white striped hat. Looking at this face I can't help but want to throw my arms around this man and never let go and I don't know why. My eyes follow a tear that fell from the shadow created over his eyes from his hat.

"Why are you crying sir?" I asked tears coming to my eyes for no reason.

"I'm sorry" he said and brought his cane up and pointed it at me. At the end there was a skull with blue flames around it. "I have been looking for you for a long time and I have missed you so much. Its time you come home we need you!" he said I didn't have no Idea what the hell he was talking about. He jabbed his cane towards my chest and when it thought it was going to hit me and hurt it went though me. From my back a small pill popped out and rolled across the floor. I was able to watch it roll under a shelf because I was lying on the floor. I didn't even know when I fell. My head started to hurt form images and memories rolling though my head. I rolled over and looked up at this man with the hat and clogs. Tears where rolling down my face.

"Oh god you're my brother" then I passed out.

"Kisuke, will she get all of her memories back?" Tessai asked

"She is beautiful isn't she? God I have missed her so much. It's been way to long" Urahara said squatting down to look at his sister. "My baby sister" he whispered moving her hair away from her face "her hair got so long" he said wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Kisuke! Will she get all of her memories back?"

"It may take some time. They may come back slowly. She remembers me that is the most important."

"Yeah but will she remember _him_. Will she remember that night?" Urahara looked up at Tessai. He was afraid that she will remember that right when the pill was taken out. He will have to wait until she wakes up.

"I hope to hell she don't remember _him_ right away. I don't know how she will handle it." Kisuke Urahara looks down at his little sister. The only family he has the person he would kill and die for.

"Tessai can you take her to a room and lay her down be careful with her."

"Sure manager anything else?"

"Yeah have Ururu and Jinta get some food ready for her for when she wakes. Let them know who she is and what she means to me. Tell them to help take care of her so she can get all of her memories back." Urahara looks down at his sister. It has been a very long time since he has seen her. He put the pill in her after that night, she was bad off and upset but she was strong. _He_ was the reason why he put the pill in her. He did it to tell everyone she was dead so _he_ would not come and look for her. Everyone in the sole society thinks she is dead, but now Urahara and the sole society needs her help we could use all the help we can get.

After an half an hour of sitting by his sister where she was resting Urahara finally got up to get a cup of tea.

"Manager; manager can I talk to you?" yelled Ururu black pig tails bouncing up and down as she runs towards him.

"Yes Ururu, what do you need?"

"I overheard Tessai say that you sister is special. I wanted to know how and he said it's up to you to tell me."

"Well her name is Kozakura. She is a Shinigami; she was a 5th seat in squad five. The reason why she is special is because she didn't have to say the spell to do keido, and it was powerful keido. They called her the Queen of keido because of it. She was working her way up to be a great Shinigami. If she remembers everything she will be still a great Shinigami."

I knew I was sleeping but this didn't feel like a dream. The place where I stood was the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. There where cherry trees surrounding the meadow and it smelled beautiful. The cherry blossoms where falling from the trees but they were never ending no matter how many fell the trees look just as full as first blooming. The meadow was a pure green and the grass was inviting me to lie in. I walk towards the middle where it looks like someone was sitting. The bright sun was shining down on me and worming my skin and there was a breeze that's was blowing my long hair behind me and it was the perfect temp. the closer I got to the person in the middle the more by chest hurt with love and need to get to whoever this person was. It felt like part of my sole was settling there waiting for me to get to it.

When I got within distance to see what was there I sucked in a breath with both shock and recognition. The man was sitting there has Black spiky hair and his skin was a tan color. But the shocking part was he had wings black wings that looked like the belonged to a dragon, you would think they would be ugly but they weren't they had a shine on the scales that looked rainbow and there was a black spike on each tip between the webbing. The looked dangerous and deadly but they were beautiful. He looked up at me and he had blue eyes that where so blue it was shocking. When he saw me he smiled so big that every perfect white tooth was showing. I expected them to be sharp but they were not and I was kind of grateful.

"Kozakura-sama, I have been waiting for you to call me for a very long time" I look in to his handsome face and I know I should know who he is, and the knowledge of him is right there but.

"Kozakura-sama do you not remember me? It me _" he said his name but I didn't hear him even though he is sitting right in front of me.

"What is your name?" I asked hoping I just missed it.

"_ we have been together for a very long time. We have fought side by side and we are good together." I sit down right in front of him. He had only pants on he had no shirt because of his wings. I sit there staring at this very handsome man thinking I would have never have forgotten such a looker no matter what my brother put in me.

"Maybe if I show you my true form you will remember me." I watch as he stands up and starts to unbuckle his paints. My eyes widen and I turn away even though I really didn't want to. I feel the wind around me change and I look back to where he was, but he wasn't there any more a beautiful black, dragon was in his spot it was huge and beautiful. Its scales where black but the shine was reflecting rainbow. He had to long horns on the top of his head and his claws where huge and deadly. His eyes were the same beautiful blue as the man's and I knew it was the same being. I stand up and walk to the dragon and put my hand in to his scales nose and a name came to me.

"Denkou is your name and you are my zanpakuto." The dragon shakes his head up and down

"Yes Kozakura-sama" I look down at myself and see that I'm in black paints and robe. I could feel swords on my back. I unsheathed one and it was long but it was curved. Holding them I know how I would use them while riding on Denkou, I also know that Denkou can breathe lighting.

"This is your world Kozakura-sama every Shinigami has one. Its where us zanpakuto reside in till you call us out."

"That's right it's coming back to me. I'm a Shinigami and so instant my brother. Kisuke is the captain of the 12th squad and he created the research and development." I sit down on the ground and Denkou followed his big body lowing to the ground next to me. I comfort myself by petting him. I look around the meadow at the cherry trees.

"It's my inner world's way to poke fun at me"

"What is Kozakura-sama?"

"The cherry trees, because my name means little cherry tree. The cherry trees remind me of someone though. Someone who didn't even know at the time how much cherry blossoms will mean to him."

"Who Kozakura-sama" I look at Denkou his head was turned towards me

"I have no Idea" I said mad at myself for not knowing. He seems like a very important person for me to remember. At the thought of me not being able to remember important people in my life Kisuke, my zanpakuto this person I don't remember that seems close to me. It makes me mad at my brother for doing this to me. The fact that he must have done it for a reason and I don't remember it makes me burn with anger.

"Denkou I'm going now, but don't worry I will call on you now and I will come back to see you." I lean over and wrap my arms around his big neck and rested my face on his smooth scales.

"Love you" I whispered then I was gone.

But I didn't wake up, it look like I was dreaming but I was not sure. I look around and I was outside some were. I could see groups of little huts and paper doors and looking at it I could tell it was the Seireitei. I remember this place now it looks like I was standing close to the squad 6 barracks.

"Did you come and see me?" I turn around and look in to gun-metal eyes. He looks about 16 and his long black hair was in a ponytail. I think this is a memory, I think to myself. I smile at him

"Of Corse Byakuya you know I always try to come and hang out with you when I can." I said plopping down on the ground putting a picnic basket down in front of me "I know you have been training hard and you never eat right so I brought you some rice balls and tea."

"You do know me don't you" Byakuya said smiling sitting down next to me

"You're my best friend of course I know you!" I said handing him some tea.

"How have you been? Are you still with _him_?" Byakuya asked his face clouding over with anger at the thought of _him. _

"I've been well and yes I'm still with him. Why don't you like him?" I asked this entire conversion sounding familiar like we had this talk before.

"I don't like him. He gives me the creeps when I'm near him. I never liked him"

"Ok first Byakuya you should not talk about your elders like that. Plus he's really sweet and he gets along with everyone. I think you would like him if you got to know him better." I said taking a bite out of a rice ball.

"I think I would still hate him even after I got to know him" Byakuya said. I could read his emotions thought his eyes he really didn't like my boyfriend.

_ "_Are you jealous Byakuya?" I asked jokingly

"Yes he doesn't deserve you!" Byakuya snapped out

"You're a very emotional young man." I said "then who do I belong to Byakuya?" I said looking at his profile I watch as a blush break out over his cheeks "I'll tell you what Byakuya in a few years if I'm still with him I will dump him and come running to you" he turned and looked at me

"Really?" he said smile braking out and eyes lighting up

"Really! You don't mind older women do ya" I asked giggling

"I would not mind if you were a million years older" he said laughing I lean over and kiss him on his cheek.

"well Byakuya Kuchiki you better start eating better and taking care of yourself or we will never get to meet up for our rendezvous in a few years ok." I said standing up "you can finish the tea and the rice balls and I will see you tomorrow. Bye sweetie." I said walking away for some reason when I walk away from him I feel sad. I love being around him and I was always drawn to him. He is the best friend I have ever had and I already can't wait till our next meeting. But I'm a 5th seat in squad 5 and I need to get back to my captain and lieutenant.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I hope you like I know there are probably mistakes in here sorry but I hope you like! Please review and let me know what you think ok and I don't own Bleach I wish

Chapter 2

I sit up and look around me. I'm in a room in what looks like the candy shop.

"Welcome back sis" I look over at my brother who was sitting next to me with a concerned look on his face. It's the strangest thing I remember everything about my brother, but I don't remember what happened when and why he put that pill in me. I guess if I want to know he would be the person to ask, but first I pull my fist back and punch him as hard as I could in his face. He rolls back on the floor and takes a minute to pick himself up. His hat he favored was flown across the room and there was blood running from his nose. I climb to my knees not knowing what he was going to do.

"I deserve everything you do to me sis. Just know I had a reason and I had to suffer being away from you, and god did I miss you for every second you were away from me!" I watch as his tears roll down and mix with the blood I caused from his nose. I started to feel bad even though I had every right but god did I miss him to. I walk over on my knees to him. I ignore his flinch from me and throw my arms around him and bury my face in to his neck and start sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me and starts to cry to. We stay there holding and crying on each other for a very long time.

"Why? Why did you do it" I whispered in to his neck after a while.

"I rather you just remember on your own" Kisuke said I pull back and look at his face tear and blood stand.

"Is it that bad?" I ask

"Yes, something you should gather on your own slowly. I don't want to drop it all on you at once." he said taking my hand "what do you remember?"

"I know I'm a Shinigami, I actually just went to my world and I had to remember my Zampacto's name. He has been very lonely after all of this time. I remember I was part of the 5th squad in the 13 court guard squads. I was a 5th seat." Kisuke eyes get huge when I said the 5th squad

"It has something to do with my squad doesn't it?" I ask looking closely at my brother I can always read when he is lying.

"Partly" he said he really isn't going to tell me anything.

"I also remember my best friend. I just had a dream about him, I think it was a memory actually it seemed very real."

"Byakuya?" I look up at my brother

"So it was a memory. He kept talking about a _him; _I think it was my boyfriend. When he talked about my boyfriend I felt love for this man should I be able to remember someone so important?" I look up a Kisuke and he was pale. He tried hiding his face by wiping the blood off with his robe.

"This has to do with him to don't it?" Kisuke looks down "It does don't it? Is he dead?" I watch as Kisuke stands up and move towards the door

"Little sister I'm so happy I have you back. Don't strain yourself by trying to remember everything. Let it come to you don't force it."

"That's easy for you to say. This sucks not remembering the people you love or who you are, your part was easy you just destroyed. And you won't even help me remember." Kisuke turns and looks at me hurt written all over his face.

"I can tell you that everything I did was not easy. Putting that pill in you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I love you sis and seeing you like that not knowing me and being away from you for hundred years have been awful."

"A hundred years that's how long? What about the story of this a so called accident?" I asked

"All things I said to you long ago to make you not ask questions. I wanted you to try to live on without problem"

"Then why now?"

"Because I missed you and I need your help. But after you recover I will tell you what's been going on and why I need you" wow he really ain't going to tell me

"Ok Kisuke I trust you, and I love you to" I stand up and move towards him while standing up I notice I have my black kimono on I know it's my Shinigami cloths. I look on the floor next to where I was sleeping and see my Zanpakuto. I recognize it instantly. I pick it up and look at the bright blue hilt that looks like blue lightning. The guard had what looked like dragon scales and the sheathed matched the blue in the hilt.

"Dankue" I whispered and put my zanpakuto in my belt.

"I have a Gigai for you, come so you can get in it and we can go and eat" I stand there staring at my brother.

"You want me to what in a whom?" I hate that my brother got all the brains in the family being around him always makes me feel dumb. He smiles at me and seeing my handsome brothers face like it used to be makes me feel happy to be back with him.

"Yeah you may not remember when I was working in it. It's an artificial body so shinigami's can move around the word of the living. I made yours a while ago. Come with me I'll show you." I follow Kisuke out and down a hall at the end he turns to the right and we walk down another hall.

"This candy shop looks bigger in here then the outside" I said moving close to my brother I didn't want to get lost. He slides open a down and steps in to a room. He flips on a light and on a table there was what looked like a body on a table covered in a sheet. Kisuke pull the sheet of and I almost stumble back in shock looking at the thing on the table. It looks exactly like me. Light skin the same nose like Kisuke same lips. My hair was the same color as mine just a touch darker than Kisuke's. I look a lot like Kisuke. I think looking at his gi-whatever

"I even have your bright green eyes. It was hard finding the right color I was not satisfied till I did. They are what make you… you." Kisuke and are I much alike but so much un alike. He's the smarter of the two I'm the one who got the brute force, but don't get me wrong when my brother gets mad he scares the shit out of me. When his cane turns in to Benihime I run, I run far away. But he is the sweet type and I can be to, but I often say what's on my mind.

"You even got the length of my hair right, how did you do that?" I always had shorter hair but I decided to let it grow. It is now past my butt in pin straightness.

"I didn't know I came and fixed it while you were sleeping. I like you with long hair" I smile at him

"Well thank you now how do I get in this thing?" I said moving towards the table "oh and how come everyone could have seen me before?"

"That's was the pill I put in you" I watch as Kisuke picks up the fake me and holds it up "just walk in to it" he said making it sound easy. I walk towards it and walk backwards in to it I sink right in the next instant I look down and I was in the cloths the fake had on. My sward and Shinigami cloths were gone. I start to panic.

"Shush sis you can get out of your Gigai any time that you want, I can do it with my cane like I took that pill out of you or you can take a soul candy" I look at my brother again like he had six heads. He pulls a candy dispenser that was shaped like a rabbit out of his robe and handed it to me.

"This will dispense a soul candy you take a candy and swallow it and a sole will take over your Gigai and your sole will pop out in your Shinigami attire." I look down at the rabbit and back up at my brother then down at the rabbit.

"You know Kisuke you scare the hell out of me sometime on how smart you are" I said

"I scare myself sometimes, I got your eyes just right" he said smiling prod of himself. "Now let's go and eat" I follow him out of the room.

Ichigo was sitting at his desk in class looking at the empty desk in front of Orihime, She too was looking there. Ichigo let his eyes move to Uryū and then to Chad where they were both sneaking looks to the empty chair. Kozakura has not been going to school long but the group got close to her quick. Orihime especially and looking at Orihime now you can tell she was upset that she was not here. I know people get sick and can't make it in, but Kozakura loved coming to school not as much as she loved hanging with us afterward, but she loved it and she would drag herself here sick or not. Also Kozakura seems like someone who would never get sick she seemed…she seemed well like him and Orihime, Chad and Uryū she was different. He didn't know what yet and he wanted to ask but he didn't want to seem stupid if he was wrong. He looked down at his substitute Shinigami pass "maybe I should go and talk to Urahara after school" he said

"What was that Kurosaki do you have something to say to the class" Ichigo look up at his teacher now realizing he said that out loud. He looked over at Orihime and she was nodding her head up and down.

"No teacher I was just thinking out loud." the teacher moved on with her lecture and Ichigo looked at Chad and then Uryū they both nodded. Guess we are going to head to Urahara's after school.

I sit down on the floor in front of a table with food on it. Looking and smelling the food my stomach grow guess I was hungrier then I though. I look at the cup of coffee sitting next to my bowl of rice and I smile.

"Oh I love coffee" I said looking up at Kisuke his face was half hiding by a paper fan.

"I know the sugar is coming" I look at the table and scream. A little green stuffed turtle walks over and puts the container of sugar on next to me and takes off the top. I pick up the stuffed turtle gently and bring him up to my face to get a closer look at him.

"Oh my god you're so cute who are you?" I smile as a little blush brake out over his green cheeks and he closes his eyes.

"That's Nova he's really shy. That's Ririn and Cloud they are mod soles" Ururu said coming in to the room with a platter.

"Mod souls really who would have thought to put them in stuff animals and that it would work" I said looking over at a stuff bird and rabbit

"I made the souls for a problem we had earlier with Bounts." I look up at Kisuke shocked I have not heard of Bounts for a long time I guess I remember some of what I learned.

"I thought the Bounts were extinct" I said

"They are now." I look back at the little turtle I held in my hands. What did I miss while that pill was in me? I put Nova on my shoulder and proceeded to put sugar in my coffee.

"Whose idea was it to put the soues in a stuff animal?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee oh it was good.

"A local kid put a soul candy in a stuff lion not knowing if it would work or not. He is a substitute Shinigami here in town" I look up at Tessai

"What the hell is a substitute Shinigami?"

"Oh it's a long story" Kisuke said.

And half an hour later I was full and I was filled in with the story of a kid in town and how he gained power by a Shinigami. How the power he had was striped and Kisuke helped him gain his real powers the he had with in him. How the girl Shinigami was taken to the sole society and was to be put to death for putting her powers in to the kid. The kid and his friends went to help her. The way Kisuke talked about this kid he was proud of him.

"What is this kid's name?" I asked wondering who got himself in all of this mess

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki" I spit my sip of coffee out all over the table and stare at Kisuke. He was staring at me

"Let me guess the friends he went with were Orihime, Chad, and Uryū?" I said Kisuke tilts his head to the side

"How do you know?"

"I have been going to school because I was getting lonely hiding. In school I became close to 4 very strange people very quickly. I like them because they gave off the same energy as I do. I felt happy around them; I knew there was something strange about them. So Ichigo is a Shinigami what the hell is the other three?"

"You can ask them yourself there on their way here" I look at my brother he always knew things before there were going to happen. He was just very in-tuned on what's going on.

"How do you know?" I asked

"They're going to come to me to tell me there worried about their new friend because she didn't show up at school today." after he finished his sentence the bell rang over the door to the candy shop. Jinta and Ururu ran to the shop. I stood up careful not to disturb Nova who was still on my shoulder. Kisuke runs out to the shop fast almost knocking in to me I know what he's doing. I walk towards where I thought the shop was.

"No you have to turn left not right" Nova said

"Oh thanks little buddy" I walk down the hall and step in to the shop to where I see Kisuke talking in the group quietly.

"Let me guess brother of mine you telling them not to tell me anything about the sole society and shinigami's because I have to remember it on my own blah blah…" I walk towards the group

"Kozakura!" Orihime screams and runs towards me "I was sad when you didn't come to school today. I knew you wouldn't miss."

"Yeah some stuff came up. Like me finding out who I really am."

"Oh I know Urahara-san was telling us you're a Shinigami that's awesome so isn't Kurosaki -Kun." Orihime said she reminds me of a little puppy she's sweet and cute and she loves everyone. The feeling is mutual

"I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you guys what was going on and I wouldn't make it to school but it all happen too fast."

"it's ok Kozakura as long as your well" said Uryu pushing his glasses back in to place.

"the reason I was drawn to you guys is because you gave off the same energy I do. So what the hell are you guys?" I asked

"Human" said Chad

"human" said Orihime

"subsatute Shinigami" said Ichigo and I rolled my eyes I already knew that

"Quincy" said Uryu and I stared at him

"I thought the Quincy's where extinct" first the Bounts now a Quincy what the hell in going on

"I'm the last Quincy, well my dad but he doesn't want anything to do with being a Quincy" Uryu said

"well I'm sorry Uryu" I said

"ah it's ok I'm use to it" I look at Chad and Orihime

"you two are not just human" I said

"No they are special humans with higher reysue they have power" said Kisuke

"hey maybe you guys can show me your powers sometime" I said to Chad and Orihime. They both nodded

"there is a question I have been wanting to ask you Ichigo who was the Shinigami that put her powers in you?" Ichigo looked over at Kisuke and Kisuke nodded. I roll my eyes because I'm sick of all this secrecy.

"her name is Rukia Kuchiki" Ichigo said and I just sit there looking at him. I look over at my brother eye browns drawn together looking for help.

"its his sister" Kisuke said. Last I knew Byakuya didn't have any sisters. Kisuke must have seen confusion all over my face because he answered my inner question.

"it really his sister-in-law that he took in to his family for his wife." Kisuke said and my eyes got huge

"Byakuya is married?" tears started to pool in my eyes

"he was married she died 5 years in to their marriage. Her dying wish was for Byakuya take her sister in to his family and take care of her. now he's the caption of the 6th squad and the head of the Kuchiki family" I look over at Ichigo as he tensed at the comment. I was too distracted by the tears that started to run down my face.

"sis you ok?" Kisuke asked coming over to me

"no!"I said shaking my head "no I'm not ok those are very inportete things I should know about my best friend. I should have been there to grow with him. I should have been there for when he achieved shikie and bonki. I should have been there with him when he was put at the top of the family." I was in sobbed now "I should have been there when he got married and maybe been best friends with his wife be in his wedding. I should have helped through his wife's death. I feel like an awful friend!" by the end I was in sobs Orihime came over and put her arms around me.

"it's not your fault believe me its not. Its part mine and part of what happen to make me do what I had to do. But I stand by what I did and I would not change it if I could." Kiska said

"I would, did I agree to what you did? Did you even ask me? Did you not think I was strong enough to handle things on my own? If I just remember what the hell happened dam it!" Kisuke came over and grabbed my face to make me look in to his eyes.

"I'm the one that knows you the best! I know you would have tried to fix things on your own. You would have gone and gotten yourself killed or worse! I did this to keep you alive."

"I should have had the choice!" I push at my brothers chest and he stumbles back I took the opportunity to leave the room. I find the room I was in when I woke up.

"are you ok Kozakura-san?" Nova asked he was still on my shoulder and was impressed he was able to stay on after my tantrum I just throw.

"yeah I'm fine" I pick him up gently and lay down on my back. I put Nova on my stomach and look up at the ceiling.

"I know I acted like a child but I had enough not knowing who I am and what happened. I know Kisuke would never do anything to me that he didn't think right, but something as big as taken my memories and taking me away from him and other people I love I don't know."

"it depends on what happened. If it was bad then I think he did right" I look at Nova he was sitting down on my belly and he was moving up and down when I breathed.

"do you know what happened?" I was taking a shot in the dark

"no I don't but I wouldn't tell you if I did" I laughed and closed my eyes

"you don't have to stay if you don't want to Nova" I said eyes still closed

"its ok I like being with you" I felt him lay down on my stomach and I can't help but to smile I made a new little friend.

"she has every right to be mad at me" Kisuke said he wiped a tear away before any one saw and was happy his hat hid his eyes.

"so she was friends with Byakuya?" Ichigo asked

"yeah they were very close. My sister was a little older than him, but they were close. I can see finding out he was married and what he suffered would have upset her." Kisuke answered

"who would want to be friends with that guy he shows no emotions at all and he tried to kill his own sister." Ichigo said

"have you not figured it out already? The reason why Byakuya did all of that was because he made a promise that he was going to follow the rules no matter what. But in the end he chose his sister. Are you really that dense Kirosoki?"

"shut up no one asked you Isheda!" Ichigo snapped back

"Byakuya wasn't always like he is now. Actually back then he was a very emotional young man, and he loved my sister a lot. Her "death" probably messed him up." Kisuke said he know it was his fault but he stands by what he did. There was no way he was going to let _him _get his hands on her. Now he's a afraid that if _he _finds out she's alive he might come after her. There is no way that's going to happen while he's still alive.

"so why did you do it anyway?" Chad was the one who asked and he had that look on his face. The one that said Kozakura is our new good friend you better tell us.

"well I did it because of the ex boyfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I knew I was having another flash back. I knew I was in the Soul Society and I was laying out in a field. It was peaceful and it was worm out. The sun was shine down and I was blocking it with one hand while I was looking up at the clouds. My other hand was holding someone hand and I knew without looking who it was.

"Thank you for coming to hang with me. I feel like I don't get to see you as much as we use to."

"Not a problem, like I would say no to hanging with you any way." Byakuya said "will _he_ get mad that your with me?" I can hear disdain in his voice.

"he knows you and I are friends. Plus he don't control what I do he's to sweet to say anything." Byakuya hand tighten in mine. I turn my head and look at Byakuya profile.

"you know you are my best friend, and I will always choose you over anyone. You know that right! I will always be with you" he turns his head and bores his dark gray gaze in to my green gaze.

"you promise?"

"I promise" I said

"we still on for our rondasvue in a few years?" he asked smiling

"yes we are" I said laughing. I stand up and brush of my black robe. "now I have to get back before my caption is wondering where I went."

"I don't think you have to worry about that he barely know where he is at." Byakuya said laughing at his own joke. I put my hands on my hips and look down at him.

"be nice I happen to like my caption very much! Bye B. see you later."

My memory fast forward and I was standing in front of a handsome man with really long blond hair. I was talking to him and my heart expanded with love and respect for this man. I looked up to this man and would put my life on the line for him. That's how its supposed to be for caption and a sabordient. I really like him he was a free spirit and he had fun. He was not like the other captains and he hated to be called captain by me. If I didn't call him by his first name he would get mad at me.

"Do you have anything you want me to do before I turn in for the night Shinji?" he thought for a minute

"Ahh no I think your good" he said smiling, I don't think I ever seen him not smile

"ok I'm off now take care and have a good night Shinji"

"wait Kozakura" I look back at him "that boyfriend of yours, has he been a little off lately?" I think for a minute.

"no he's been good" Shinji stairs at me for a few seconds

"well ok then I won't keep him long so you guys can have the night together" he said smiling. I can't help but blush I clear my throat

"ok thank you and good night" I turn and walk away thinking how much I'm really lucky I have such a good caption, and I really care for him.

My memory fast forwards again and this time I'm in my bed, but I'm not alone I was sleeping on someone's chest and his arms were wrapped around me tightly like he was afraid to let me go. He starts to rub his hand up and down my bare back and I know he's awake.

"Can't sleep sweetie?" I said

"I'm thinking that I have to go and do something and I don't want to disturb you" he said his deep voice rumbling in his chest under my ear. Being with this man I can't help to know that I love him and he tells me all the time he loves me. I don't know why Byakuya has such a problem with him. I think back to what Shinji just asked me not to long ago. I think about how lately my boyfriend has been diapering a lot lately. He comes and sees me and we talk and make love then he tells me he has to go and do something. I ask him what but he never answers me with a straight answer. I wonder if I should tell Shinji about it but I don't want to make something out of nothing. I also don't want my boyfriend to get mad at me either.

I sit up clutching the blanket to my chest and look down in to his brown eyes.

"Where do you have to go in such a late hour?" I ask knowing I probably won't get a streight answer from him but why not try. He sits up his brown hair falling in to his eyes and kisses me on the lips taking my face in his hands.

"Just something I have to do for the captain." I just look at him and I know he is lying because Shinji said he was going to give us the night.

"What have you been doing, you have been disappearing a lot lately" I said mad that he lied to me.

"I have been leaving you a lot lately haven't I? I'm sorry I want you to know Koza that I love you I truly do and I want to be with you" he kisses me and whispers against my lip "whatever happens please be with me"

"Of course" I said as he pushes me down and we make love again. After I lay there and watch as he gets dressed.

"I hope you know you can tell me anything baby" he looks over at me as he slides his sward in his belt. He comes over and leans in and kisses me on my lips

"Soon, soon you will learn everything and you can be with me forever. I just need a little bit more time." He stands up taking his glasses off the floor next to where I was laying and slides them on. "But for now I have to do some lieutenant duties I'll be back soon I love you"

"I love you to Sousuke"

I know I know short chapter but I couldn't help but to leave that cliff hanger lol. Hope you like and pleases review! And I don't own bleach but I wish I owned Byakuya god I love him bye all


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter finally lol I hope you like I'm going to be dividing my time between this one and my other one I have for One Piece 'Luffy has a twin?' I am sorry ahead of time if there are delays. I don't own bleach and all that jazz enjoy and please review it makes me giggle and be a giddy!

Chapter 4

I sat and tried to catch my breath. Something was on the edge of my brain that wanted to come forth but it wouldn't no matter how hard I tried. I casted my eyes around my room when I realized I wasn't alone. My brother was leaned against the wall head tilted to the side quiet snores coming from his lips. His hat was on the floor next to him and his unruly blond hair that was just a touch lighter than mine stuck up every which way. He was adorable, my crazy big brother who I would love until death. I knew the something that was on my brain refusing to come forth had to do with him.

"Kisuke" I said and he jerked awake like he was on alert of anything coming from me. His light gray-green eyes fell on me.

"What is it baby sister? You ok?" his concerned voice made tears threaten to fall.

"I remember him, but I don't remember what happen, it's right there on the edge of my brain but…" his eyes widened.

"You remember him?"

"I remember my boyfriend, but" he crawled over to me and sat in front of me.

"Think sis, close your eyes and think about the last thing you remember." I did I close my eyes and thought about the night Sousuke and I made love and he got up and left. I remember falling to sleep and then…then." I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to force myself to remember.

"Don't strain yourself…"

"Shush" and he stopped, it started to come back my head started to hurt.

_I remember I woke in the middle of night and felt Kisuke in distress and I got up to fallow his reiatsu. I found him outside of squad 12 barracks talking to Tessie, he had a black jacket on with a hood but it was down and his blond hair looked like it was glowing in the moon light. Then he lifted the hood and is reiatsu nearly vanished. I frowned and started to fallow him through the woods, trying to keep a distance so he wouldn't hear, see, or feel my presence. Then I heard a scream in the distance and I knew he heard it also because his head snapped up and he started to move faster. I started to also not caring now if he heard me or not. When I made it to the edge of a clearing I saw my brother talking to Sousuke. I frowned at my brothers face he look awful, I cased my eyes around the clearing and that's when I saw my captain with white stuff coming out of his mouth, he was grunting and screaming in pain. I covered my mouth to hold back a scream and keep myself rooted in one spot instead of running to my captain. I looked at the other figures around and notice my brothers' lieutenant Hiyori, the squad 3 captain Rose, 9__th__ squad lieutenant Mashiro, 7__th__ squad captain Love, Shunsui's lieutenant Lisa, Kido Corps lieutenant Hachigen, and 9__th__ squad captain Kensei._

_I didn't know what to do should I come out in the clearing to confront Sousuke or go get help. My eyes fell on Gin the little fox face kid that Sousuke made our 3__rd__ seat, and Tousen friends of Komamura. I knew I should think before I go out half cocked. So I turned and ran to get the Captain of the 2ed squad and my brother's best friend Yoruichi. By the time I found her Sousuke fled and my brother brought all of our friends to the 12__th__ squad barracks. When I found out that they hauled my brother to show himself in front of central 46 that he was getting blamed for what Sousuke did I lost and tried to charge in to central 46. _

_"No Kozakura you're just going to get in trouble with him." Yoruichi said grabbing my arm._

_"You think I give a shit that bastard I thought I love is destroying my brother and I was there and I can act as witness."_

_"Did you hear what they said? Were you close enough to hear Aizen confess?" I looked at her and my shoulders drooped. No I had no idea what they were talking about I just know my brother had nothing to do with what happen to my captain and the others. "What you need to do is to get you captain and the others down by the cliff we are getting out of her." She said turning and moving towards central 46._

_"Wait Yoruichi let me help" she shook her head._

_"no your need to protect your brother might get you or him killed please just do what I asked, we might be leaving soul society but right now I'm still your superior so go!" she demanded and turned around. I growled and ran to the 12__th__ squad barracks._

I opened my eyes and my brother was looking at me.

"I remember everything" I mumbled, we ended up coming here that's why I remember the building. My brother looked away.

"It's my fault all of this happened." I frowned

"Like you know what that Hōgyoku was going to lead to all of this." He flicked his eyes back to mine then they darted away again. "What don't I know?" He heaved a breath.

"I hid it in Rukia's body, when she was taking to the soul society to be executed that's when Aizen took it out, left and escaped to Hueco Mundo." He speed out of his mouth, my head was tilted to the said and my eye brows where furrowed.

"Huh!?" I said and he smiled and started from the beginning, back when a boy was given shinigami powers.

An hour later I was filled in with everything that happened while I was 'away'

"Wow" I said that's all I could say; finding out that my captain turned in to a vizard and Ichigo was one also blew me away. "When you took the pill out of me you said you needed me, what can I do? What could I do against him; I'm just a 5th seat."

"You are the closest to him"

"Was" he shook his head "from what I saw and heard it seems like he didn't care about anything or anybody except of himself and the Hōgyoku." He was shaking his head before I finished talking.  
"Is part of the reason why I put the pill in you" he sighed and looked in to my eyes. "He said when it was happening that night; he said that he was going to have you by his said no matter what. I believe he loved you and he was going to fight to keep you, and with that zanpakuto I believed he could do just that. That's why I did what I did and hid you away. I rather live without you then let him take you." I stared at him wide eyed.

"I'm sure he doesn't think the same just look how long it's been, I'm sure he hasn't thought about me at all." He keeps looking at me with a sad expression on his face.

"I don't know sis but I brought you back because I might have been bit selfish, I missed you but I also think you can go to the soul society and help try to find out info on him. You know him the most personal ways." I shivered.

"Apparently I didn't I was sleeping with him and I had no idea he was going to go rouge and make my caption a freak." He shook his head.  
"He is a real good actor."

"And what makes you think he wasn't just blowing smoke up your ass when he said that stuff about me? He might have just trying to get a rile out of you. And look it worked 100 years out of my life" I regretted the words after I said them. Everything on my brother drooped. "I'm sorry big brother I knew you had to do it, who knew what he said was real or not. I really didn't want to be trapped in Hueco Mundo being an evil queen or something." I smiled and pulled my brother in to my arms. I pushed us to the side and he grunted when we hit the floor my I curled up next to my big brother and fell back to sleep in the protected cocoon of his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the delays please don't hate me! I will try harder! But here it is finally and thank you The-Gothic-Princess1 for spreading my story to her friends and giving me awesome PMs about my story. That makes me so happy and makes me want to continue with the story! I thank everyone who has put me under their favorites and review. It's amazing how see that makes a person continue with writing and puts a big smile on my face. Remember I don't own Bleach sadly and enjoy please review!

Chapter 5

I was standing in front of door with the number one written above it, I couldn't help my pounding heart that felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I knew there was a captain meeting going on in there and I would probably be reprimanded for interrupting, but I need to do this now before I lost my nerve and ran back to my brother. He opened the gate for me when he talked me in to coming her and offering my help to get Aizen. I shivered at the thought of him, I was in turmoil over that whole situation and I didn't want to think any more on it. I took a deep breath "hear goes nothing" I said and pushed the door open. All eyes moved to me but I tried to ignore them and moved up the middle of the room. I heard a few gasps when I move to the middle of the room captain on either side of me. I tried to keep my eyes for the Captain Commander but I couldn't help my eyes moving towards my right and right in to gun metal gray eyes. I stopped and stared my huge shocked green eyes on gray huge shocked eyes. I let my eyes dart over his shocked face and tears filled my eyes.

"do my eyes deceive me?" captain Commanders voice boomed scaring me and making me look at him, he was standing now from his huge char and taking the steps down to the floor. I looked back to Byakuya but he had his eyes closed and his head tilted down.

"No they do not CC" I said moving towards him.

"What is the meaning of all of this? How come you have been dead for so long now showing up now?" I took a deep breath and dropped to my knees and bowed to him when I reached him.

"My brother did it CC, he put a pill in me to forget who I was and hid me in the human world to keep me from him." I said I didn't need to say his name he knew who I was talking about. He nodded and motioned for me to stand. I stood in front of him and he walked to stand in front of him. The power rolled off him and made me shake.

"How do you feel about what he did?"

"I knew he thought he was doing good but I wish I had the choice, I have missed out on so much and I missed the people I love" he nodded.

"And you would have said no to his request, and it would have been a mistake. I agree with your brother he did the right thing." I scrunched up my nose in disagreement. "You don't believe me?" I shook my head.

"I really think Aizen was playing me just as much he was playing everyone else." I said.

"You underestimate love, and you underestimate you. Your brother made the right choice." I snorted and shook my head I know un-lady like and rude towards my Commander but it was funny. "You doubt me?" he boomed out and made me jump.

"No he might have loved me back thin but it's been over a hundred years I'm sure he's forgotten me by now." there was a grunt from behind me to my right and "ahh huh forgot you, I wish" from my left which sounded like Shunsui and I smiled thinking about my friend. I didn't want to think where the grunt came from.

"You think your that easy to forget, the reason I know he still loved you is because after all of those years he refused to fill the fifth seat in the squad 5. Every time I brought it up he said it belong to someone and he will not take the spot form her." I stood there stunned wide eyed staring at CC. "but I'm glad your brother brought you back we can use your help, I'm going to make you a temp captain of squad 5…"

"WHAT! Hell no" I shouted making CC stare at me openmouthed I bet no one yelled at him before especially someone that was only a 5th seat. He slammed his staff down on the floor making a loud crack and making me jump.

"As I was saying" he said in a dark voice and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You will be a TEMP captain of squad 5 so you can go through everything in his office and in his home to see if you can find anything to help us." I shook my head.

"Like I said hells no will I became Captain of the 5th squad temp or otherwise. Isn't the lieutenant job? I won't mind going through the office but I will not go back to his place" the thought of going back to that place were…I nearly gaged. CC looked at me and he relaxed his angry stance. I think he realized what was going through my head.

"Please do this for me; the lieutenant Hinamori took this whole thing with Aizen hard she can use the help. And I would like your help going through everything using your point of view on everything. You're where the closest with him and you might pick up more on things." I laughed and looked away.

"I was sleeping with the man and I had no idea he was holding a big knife over all our backs, what makes you think I will see you guys don't already know?"

"He was a good actor, but I know he probably told you more then he told any of us. Please we need your help." He said I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Fine!" I said gritting my teeth. "But only temporary" he smiled in his victory

"There will be a shitagi in your office when you get there" and I frowned at him, how the hell did he have one in my size waiting for me? It's like he knew what was going to happen before it happened and it creeped me out. "You are all dismissed." I nodded and turned around and frowned at the diapering number 6 as Byakuya walked out of the squad 1 meeting room.

"He, like the rest of us, in shock" said Unohana as she smiled at me and took me in to a hug. "I can't believe you're here it's been forever" she pulled back and looked at me, "I agree with the Captain Commander, your brother did the right thing" I just shrugged and was almost knocked to the ground when I was ripped in to the arms of Shunsui.

"If it wasn't possible you have gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you" he pulled back hands on my shoulders and looked down at me. "Death suits you" I rolled my eyes at him

"I have missed you guys" I said pushing Shunsui out of the way to take Ukitake in to my arms. Ukitake is one of my most favorite people. He is quiet and caring and sadly sick and seeing him again and holding my dear friends I couldn't help to stop the tears that came to my eyes.

"I hate to say it but I'm also glad Urahara did what he did also" Ukitake whispered in my ear. He pulled back in looked in to my eyes, "I wouldn't trust Aizen if you were around when he did all of this." Again I just shrugged

"Who knows if we would even be together by now." my three good friends looked at each other and back to me.

"We don't know if you would have had a choice" Ukitake said and Unohana nodded.

"That sward of his fooled us all. He might have done something with to you to…"Unohana stopped and looked away. I nodded and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"It really doesn't matter now, what's done is done and I just need to try to get my life back on track and fix something's." I said looking at the door where Byakuya walked out.

"That might be harder than you think" Shunsui said also looking at the door. I sighed and looked at my friends in turn.

"I guess I should go meet my lieutenant." That's when a boy looking about 10 came up to me, I looked down at him wide eyed he had the most beautiful turquoise eyes I have ever seen and white hair.

"I'm Hitsugaya; I'm the squad 10 captain." My eyes became even wider when I took his hand and shook it. "Hinamori was really close to her captain and she took it really hard. She is…" he paused and looked to the side "she is a very sensitive person, please be kind to her" he said looking up at me with those beautiful eyes.

"You her friend?" I asked and he nodded, "I'm sorry for all of this, I promise I will be kind to her" I said and he smiled

"You shouldn't be sorry for him, you're not with him anymore you shouldn't take his burdens" he smiled at me again and walked out and I realized that he is much older mentally then what he looked like and I had a feeling we were going to get along famously.


End file.
